Pilgor vs Sheep Happens Guy
Description Goat Simulater vs Sheep Happens! Goats vs Sheep! Nuff said. Interlude Hyper Anon:Goats and Sheep are very similar. Doge: And they can make a badass fight! On the goat side, we have Pilgor the Goat. Spongebob:And on the sheep side we have the sheep happens guy, the sheep manipulating runner. Doge:They are Hyper Anon and Spongebob and I'm Doge! Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Pilgor Hyper Anon:Pilgor's backstory is unknown. But she was just a normal goat living in a farm. Doge:But her owners where very lazy and got a room where they would bang each other. Spongebob:Pilgor got curious and escaped. Doge:She then went on an adventure. And it wasn't normal. At all! Hyper Anon:She out of curiousity accidentally achieved some forms that where accient and secretive and no human can find one. Doge:Not yet! Imma get me a form. Spongebob:Pilgor is strong enough to send people 20 feet in the air with a single headbutt. Doge:The worst part? You are stuck in the air for 5 minutes and you are falling slowly. I would've pissed my self. Hyper Anon:They probably did to. Anyway Pilgor has peak goat speed. She is strong enough to lift and destroy a truck. Doge:She is even durable enough to survive a fall from a building and strangely so are the people in her game. Spongebob:Game mechanics. Anyway Pilgor has a lot of forms. Each form gives her abilties. Doge:The Spider goat gives her spoder powers like Spoderman! Oh wait, that what it was based on. Hyper Anon:The Spider goat gives her the ability to walk on walls. Doge:She also has the deadmau5 goat which literally gives her the ability to play mindraping music that forces her opponent to dance while being distracted. ''' Spongebob:She also has the Anti-Gravity Goat which- '''Doge:Defies gravity! Screw you gravity! Oh wait that doesn't sound as funny due it being more obviously. Hyper Anon:The anti gravity goat allows her to jump 100-1000 feet in the air. Doge:She also has the pitcher goat, which allows her to shoot.....baseballs? Spongebob:She has the storm goat which makes her create storms. She has the Feather goat where she turns into a ostrich and it lets her fly momentarily and she has the classy goat which turns her into a penguin, this increase her speed.....by sliding. Doge:How the hell can a goat turn into birds? Hyper Anon:No idea. She also has the giant goat which transforms her into a whale. Doge:A whale? Hell yeah! The giant goat can block cars and trucks. Need more giant whales? Try the hitchhiker goat! The hitchhiker goat allows her to summon multiple whales out of the freaking sky. Daaaayuuuum. Spongebob:The Queen Goat allows her to summon multiple goats out of the sky. One goat can break someone's spinal cord. Doge:Her greatest weapon is......her own tongue. This goat can put Yoshi to shame. Her tongue is very long and sticky. Like Yoshi! She also has badass rockets! The Jetpack Goat, gives her the ability to jet herself and fly momentarily and she literally has rocket skates, which increase her speed, and make her legs flail like crazy, how does she not break her legs? Hyper Anon:Her last resorts is the repulsive goat. After licking the TMNT- Doge:Which totally look like Shrek! Spongebob:The repulsive goat can create a stench so hard it can send her opponents 100 feet away, so hard it distorts time and space itself momentarily and distorts her opponent shortly before oneshotted them. Another resort is the evil goat. Where she summouns multiple goats on a giant symbol. This makes her evil. Doge:It makes her a psychic...somehow. She can telekenetically bring people toward her and create a storm and spinning them around. That's a broken skelaton! ''' Hyper Anon:It also blasts them 10 feet away when she is finished. But Pilgor isn't perfect, While she can survive falls from buildings she gets momentarily crippled- '''Doge:Or even pounded through the damn ground. Also she got knocked down by a damn car. Spongebob:She also can't drag a moving car! She has a hard time controlling her speed and will crash into objects. Also the Repulsive goat and Evil Goat put a strain on her own body due to the forms being so powerful even she can't fully use it, so this will in the process send her flying a good 100 feet away and won't stop until she crashes. Doge:While her game is the weirdest thing I ever played, she is a pretty impressive goat. Sheep Happens Guy Hyper Anon:One day in Greece- Doge:I hate history! Spongebob:This hardly has anything to do with history. Anyway in Greece there was a race, and in the race was a normal person who just couldn't win. Doge:Until some flying god game and offered him a cape and winged sandals. So he decided to put them on and cheat cus cheating is the best answer. Hyper Anon:He entered the race and as he went along he began to learn how to manipulate sheep and get upgrades so up high that no one can reach it. Doge:This is guy is pretty strong, he can step on people's heads so hard they faceplant. That's gotta hurt, if someone stepped on my head. ''' Spongebob:He is really fast and has above peak human speed. He is agile enough to dodge obstacles. His top speed is about 40 MPH. '''Doge:This guy's sandles and cape allowed him to glide over obstacles and fly about 10-20 feet. The Sheep Happens guy can jump 10 feet in the air. Did this flying dude also give this guy steroids? Hyper Anon:His upgrades include, the shield. Doge:Which is pathetic. I mean it is made out of roman steel! Yet it still gets knocked out in one hit. The only good thing I could say it is prevents The Sheep Happens guy from getting oneshotted by taking the damage and getting knocked out. Spongebob:He also has the magnetic upgrade which allows him to telekentically pull coins to him. Doge:Talk about Metalbending! Hyper Anon:But however it has a time limit and only last for about 30 seconds. Doge:But his greatest weapon? His ability to manipulate sheep? I was expect fire, but if you tell why that's affective, then you get a cookie. Spongebob:His sheep manipulation allows him to ride all types on sheep and use them as projectiles, he can even make it rain with sheep. Doge:Also due to sheep apparently having 4 legs it increases his speed and jumping ability. Damn, do the sheep take steroids to? Hyper Anon:He can also double jump by jumping off sheep or people. He is very clever and can cheat Death if he has enough coins. He does this by summoning an explosion out of nowhere. Doge:While this guy has suck upgrades and bad manipulation, look at his last resorts, if he gets far enough he gets help from the Flying God who helps him, well fly. But when the flying dude takes 3 hits from Demonic Sheep...okay, he lets go. Spongebob:He can also use a bull to get farther, like 1000 feet ahead by stepping on a bull's head, this obviously makes the bull angry and rams at The Sheep Happens Guy sending him and the bull flying 1000 feet. This attack is extremely dangerous and can destroy almost everything in it's path. Doge:Also, He can control the weather, kinda. He can create storms of Sheep and Bulls which destroy almost fucking everything. This guy needs to be disqualified. Hyper Anon:But the Sheep Happens Guy isn't perfect, most of his sheep are lost in one hit. He can lose his cape in one hit, and he can get paralyzed in one hit. Doge:For a peak human, he has below human durability! Spongebob:Also he can die in one hit due an arrow and he actually has to strategize when to create the sheep and bullstorm not to mention being arrogant. Doge:But you don't wanna mess with the guy who practically destroyed the damn arena to win. Category:Death Battles